A New World Order
by emma'xo
Summary: Itachi has a drug problem, where does this problem lead him? Read and find out. DRUG USE, YAOI, INCEST, LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS. R&R!


A New World Order  
>An Introduction<p>

_**Warning: **__Contains drug use, yaoi, and incest. Based on real life society, also I haven't watched Naruto for a long while, so bear with me._

-x-

Sasuke had slept in that morning, awaking with a start as his alarm went off. He hit the "snooze" button with excessive force and moaned in pain. It just wasn't the day to be waking up on a Saturday at 7:00 AM. Itachi had better made breakfast for him. Sasuke swung his legs to the edge of his bed and slid on his bunny slippers. Noticing he was completely nude he dashed for his white fluffy housecoat. Itachi had bought him the bunny slippers and matching housecoat for him on his birthday just a couple weeks ago.

He glanced at his calendar; he had crossed out each day with a giant 'x' with a thick red marker. Today was July 25th, just two days after he turned 19. He had an appointment today at 1:30 PM, with his psychiatrist, Dr. Osama. He groaned as his stomach grumbled. _There's no way Itachi could be up yet, _the ebony thought, _he's been up all night on that goddamn computer._ He crashed back down onto his bed and closed his eyes. _Fucking prick, _he thought, and then drifted into nirvana.

-x-

Meanwhile, Itachi had been up all night, coffee cup resting on the edge of his desk he barely had enough strength to keep his eyes open. He took a sip from his black coffee and reached for his cigarette pack. "Just four left? Fuck sakes," He thought aloud, "…better make this one last." He flicked his lighter at the end of the cancer stick and inhaled deeply. The MSN sound could be heard seconds after.

_[7:41AM] Mikoshi: _Hey, get the fuck to bed silly! You haven't gone to bed yet, have you?

Itachi stared for a moment, and then closed the window. He wasn't in the mood for talking, just thinking. He had bought his younger sibling a great gift and he still had no sign of speaking to him about the whole ordeal. He didn't think he was _that _bad of an older brother, he could've done worse. What Itachi did though, was slightly cruel. He had taken a picture of Sasuke's dildo he had kept cleverly hidden deep in his underwear drawer, and posted it on his Facebook for everyone to see.

Sasuke had just recently come out about being gay, he said that he'd been attracted to men for a while now, and it was nothing new. Itachi had nothing against it, and he could admit himself that he had homosexual thoughts every now and then. He wondered himself if he was gay, no. He couldn't be… he had always dated girls, and boobs were something Itachi could appreciate. _What would it be like… to kiss a man? Is it different, more loving? _Itachi paused and puffed on his cigarette, gazing at the sunrise. It was beautiful, despite the early birds heading to work in their noisy gas filled engines.

Itachi never had a motive to work, in fact he avoided having a job altogether. He had his bachelor's degree, and a 4.0 GPA. He was a genius; he just never put his mind to work. He figured to himself that he knew all that he had to know, and that he had to support his little brother for now.

_[7:52 AM] Mikoshi: _Alright, I guess you don't want to talk to me. Tell your little bro I said hi.  
><em>[7:52 AM] Itachi: <em>Hey, sorry. I will. I was just thinking about a lot. I'm off to bed anyways, sorry I couldn't talk much tonight. Maybe we can go for lunch today and I'll make it up to you?  
><em>[7:54 AM] Mikoshi: <em>Oh Itachi, I'd love to! I'm glad you invited me. Where shall we go?

Itachi smirked; he had this girl under his full control. Mikoshi Sato was a young slim brunette, her hair was soft as silk, and her skin was clear and perfect. Itachi had no interest in her whatsoever, but he did like to have fun playing with minds for a living. He was a con artist, and he knew how to get anyone with the right mindset wrapped around his finger.

_[8:01 AM] Mikoshi: _Itachi? Hello? Don't ditch out this time, asshole!  
><em>[8:01 AM] Itachi: <em>Sorry! Let's go to the local diner down the street from my house. I'll meet you there at 11:00 AM sharp.  
><em>[8:05 AM] Mikoshi: <em>Okay. Don't bring anyone else… I want this to be special, if you know what I mean. Toodles! ^-^

Itachi chuckled, and signed himself off MSN. He looked at his iPhone and went to the Twitter App.

"_Stupid girls, every one of you give into me. You're all so fucking easy, you know that?"_

Itachi was glad no one knew about his Twitter, he wrote the nastiest stuff about people that got to him. He felt superior to everyone around him, like he knew more than they did. He gave anyone who looked at him a dirty look back. He didn't understand what was so great about him, what the fuck did girls find so attractive?

Itachi jumped when he heard a loud thud come from upstairs.

-x-

"Ugh, fuck sakes! That's not the first time this has happened!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

"Lose your dildo, Sasuke?" Itachi laughed at him, coming to help him off the floor anyway.

"Fuck you, that's not funny."

"Hey, want to meet one of my girlfriends? I'll buy you lunch." Despite having no career, Itachi had a bad habit that he'd kept secret from the whole family. He had been addicted to cocaine, distributing the drug and doing 30% of his sales. He had learned how to hide it very well, keeping it hidden in a hole in the wall behind a _Ke$ha _poster. No one had permission to enter his room, under any circumstances. He kept his room locked every time he left, carrying a key in his wallet so he would never lose it.

"I still don't understand how you make all this money," Sasuke said groggily, still half asleep. "But sure. Make me breakfast, bitch." He made a whip motion with his hands.

"Come help me." Itachi smirked and dragged his brother from under the sheets across the floor into the hallway.

"OKAY! Fuck! LET ME GO!" Sasuke flailed his legs free from his brother's grasp. "I have to have a shower first, what time is it? You know I got that appointment at one with that stupid psychiatrist."

Itachi giggled at him. "If he's so stupid, stop going to the appointments. You know there are natural remedies for your so called 'bi-polar disorder'; you can't possibly believe this crap." Itachi has been dealing with Sasuke's disorder, making it hard for them to get along. Sasuke would get mad at Itachi for no reason, and then start apologizing. He put up with the bullshit though; he could understand why Sasuke was so angry. The thought of his mother and father walking out on them bothered him as well. Itachi got over the fact that their parents didn't want them anymore. Sasuke would have to learn to accept the fact that they abandoned them both.

"Oh by the way it's eight-thirty!" Itachi yelled at him in the shower. Itachi felt a fire of arousal when he heard the boy reply with a muffled 'okay'. Just the thought of Sasuke naked, in the shower, the water running over that silky smoo-_What the fuck Itachi? He's your brother!_ Itachi shook his head and continued down the hall to the kitchen. He pulled out the frying pan and spatula and proceeded to take eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator. His bladder screamed at him. _Fuck._

"Sasuke, I need to take a piss!" No reply. Itachi barged in anyways and flipped the toilet seat up. He heard the water stop and what happened next he couldn't control. Sasuke whipped open the curtains revealing his shiny wet body. Itachi's eyes wandered all over his body, he couldn't help himself.

"The fuck, Itachi?" Sasuke pretended he never saw Itachi gazing at his body, and hopped out of the tub wrapping a white fluffy towel around his body. "Next time, tell me when you need to take a piss." He walked out and closed the door behind him. Itachi was speechless, so speechless he didn't even start to urinate. He just stood there with his large cock out of his pants. _Flawless..._ he thought, and looked down at his almost erect shaft. He didn't need to pee anymore. He was also impressed at Sasuke's size, almost as big as his own but not quite.

What Itachi didn't know was that Sasuke had been gawking at his cock through the curtain before he stepped out. He knew Itachi was there; in fact Sasuke had a crush on his older brother for a long time. He knew it wasn't right, and Itachi would never disrespect his clan like that. He put up an act of carelessness just so it wasn't obvious. When Sasuke was alone, he would stroke himself to the thoughts of his brother taking advantage of him.

He was alone in his room with the door closed and completely nude. He sprawled out on his bed and thought about what had just happened. Itachi wanted him to help him with breakfast didn't he? Well, he was going to impress his brother. He quickly dressed in a white v-neck and fitted faded jeans as Itachi was still in the bathroom, for what Sasuke didn't know but he continued to the kitchen.

The eggs and bacon were on the marble counter. Sasuke grabbed the frying pan and turned the stove on medium heat. He could admit for two people in a two bedroom house that his house was gorgeous. The theme of the house was strictly black on white, Itachi's idea. In the living room, there was a fireplace and a flat screen television mounted on the wall. There was a white faux fur shag rug in the center of a white leather couch with a matching loveseat. A small set of stairs led from the living room to the kitchen where there were black marble counters with white cabinets and a small black table with two white dining chairs. Their house was spotless due to Itachi's self-disciplined rule of cleanliness. He didn't like _anything_ out of place.

Sasuke cracked an egg on the edge of the frying pan and Itachi came from down the hallway. "Need help?" Itachi grabbed the spatula from his hand anyway and proceeded to cook breakfast himself.

"I thought _you _were the one asking for help," Sasuke smirked. "What was that whole bathroom thing about?" Itachi ignored him. "Do you have a… _fetish_, onii-san?" he lingered his voice on the word fetish. He touched Itachi's sides and felt him shiver under the touch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Itachi smacked his hands away, despite liking the touches. He scrambled the eggs, not having patience to put any effort. He cracked another egg and started scrambling it. "Why would _I _have a fetish for men, Sasuke?" he asked sarcastically.

"The way you looked at me, I could've sworn you had a look of lust in your eyes. Not to mention the blush on your face." Sasuke purred. "So, who are you dating now?"

"Mikoshi, I'm only doing it to make her family like me." Sasuke completely ignored him, he only wanted one thing: to see his brother vulnerable. He wrapped his arms around his brother tightly.

"I love you, Itachi." Sasuke nuzzled his face in his back.

"That's good to hear," he grabbed two plates from the cabinet and put even amounts of eggs on them. He cut open the bacon and laid about 5 pieces on the frying pan. He turned to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips without warning. He felt the teen struggle and then relax against his lips, and then broke apart only to go back with full force. Itachi felt the pit of his groin drop and his cock went insanely hard. _That's never happened before… not from a kiss. _He broke from the kiss only to nibble on Sasuke's bottom lip and let his hands wander up his shirt feeling every hard crease of his abs.

"_Mmmmnhhh, Itachi… _stop." Sasuke moaned and broke free. "That… was unexpected."

"You're such a _tease_." Itachi grabbed the ebony's hand and placed it on the huge bulge on the front of his jeans. "Look at what you did to me. I'm supposed to be making breakfast, now go watch TV."

-x-

Itachi handed Sasuke a plate of eggs and bacon and sat down beside him, munching happily on his food. He didn't know if he wanted Sasuke, or if it was one of his new experiences. Either way, he'd never experienced that amount of pleasure from a simple kiss before.

"Are you going to explain to me what the fuck that was all about?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Itachi smiled. He finished his breakfast and put his plate in the sink. He glanced at the clock _10:14 AM, _he still had an hour to blow. Sighing he pulled out another cigarette, _two left_ and retreated to his room locking it behind him. He pulled the _Ke$ha_ poster away from the wall and grabbed the jar with a bunch of baggies with coke inside. He dumped one baggie's contents on his 'snorting plate' and grabbed his credit card and a rolled up hundred dollar bill.

He split a quick line, sniffing it hastily. He loved the numbing feeling, he felt invincible when he was high. He put the extras back in the baggie and stashed it back behind the poster. One line was all he needed. Sasuke knocked at his door.

"Itachi-nii, can I come in there?" He sounded so innocent.

"Come in, we have to leave before eleven, just so you know." Itachi patted a seat on his bed. He gazed into his brother's eyes, and felt his chest tighten. _Why do I feel this way? It's wrong…_ he had a sad expression on his face. "You know, about our parents. You shouldn't let them bother you."

"Oh, that's not it," Sasuke continued to look at the floor. "I just… okay. I have intense feelings for you, more than what a brother should and I know it's wrong but I need to know. Why the hell did you kiss me? Are you trying to say something to me? Are you mocking me for being gay? Like, what the fuck aniki!" Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and letting his head lean on his shoulder. He kissed the top of his head and then propped his chin up with his hand.

"I will always be there for you, no matter how tired or what mood I'm in. You will always be my younger brother. I need to look out for you."Then they embraced with a soft kiss, and for a moment they both felt right.

-x-

Author's Note: This is my first story in a long while; yes there will be later chapters but review! Constructed criticism is appreciated since I'm very new at this.

Thanks for reading, I love you all.


End file.
